


喵喵贾尼

by Wolvesion



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cat Burglars, Cat Tony Stark, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvesion/pseuds/Wolvesion
Summary: 托尼其喵：普通人！贾维斯X猫！托尼的场合明天的太阳：猫！贾维斯X普通人！托尼的场合
Relationships: Jarvis (Iron Man movies)/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	1. 托尼其喵

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HE 短篇一发完 MCU背景《美国队长3：内战》之后？！  
> 纪念一下我有过的那些猫们 或许有后续……这要看我的精力体力  
> 想要快速把自己燃烧掉！

贾维斯捡到他的时候，是一个三月末的下午。阳光很好，贾维斯坐在花坛边吃迟来太多的午饭，一只壮硕的、有着一双蜜糖一样的棕眼睛和镶着深棕色边的暗粉色鼻子的狸花猫跳上他的膝头，吃掉了他手上汉堡里的肉饼，贾维斯甚至来不及装作惊讶或愤怒一下。  
半个小时后他不得不把这只跟着他一路走回家试图在他家的防盗门上挠个洞的猫领进家门。  
狸花猫大摇大摆地走进房间，翘着尾巴在家里巡视一圈后，不容置疑地在书架最顶上一个空格里蜷起身子，居高临下地瞥了一眼站在地上目瞪口呆地仰头望着他的贾维斯，把头埋进前爪间闭目养神，油亮的大尾巴拍了拍书架木板，啪啪作响。  
贾维斯保持窗户始终开着，一连几天，希望这只自说自话占山为王且食量大的惊人的狸花猫自己离开。但是狸花猫丝毫没有离开的意思，反而对贾维斯家“严苛”的生存环境适应良好：他学会了自己用卫生间、从贾维斯的盘子里吃东西（并因此让贾维斯常常吃不饱，最终不得不加餐）、定时去巡街并在适当的时候溜进贾维斯就要关上的窗户，还从贾维斯的抽屉里翻出一条柔软的围巾拖进自己的书架格子里，给自己搭了个窝。  
每天回到家，贾维斯都陷入“我捡回来的不是一只猫，是一只猫精”的深深疑惑。

托尼，那只狸花猫，他的名字是他自己选的。  
当狸花猫在贾维斯家安定下来，并在贾维斯餐桌、书桌和床上都有了一席之地（还有了专属猫粮、饮水器和猫砂盆）之后，贾维斯觉得他离登记在册的常住人口只差一个名字的距离了。  
于是那天早晨，贾维斯打开了“100个常用男名”网站，打算为他的狸花猫室友取个名字。没错狸花猫是个男孩子，在他第一次爬上贾维斯的膝头抢肉吃的时候，贾维斯就感觉到他身下那毛茸茸又有点硬度、鼓起一块来的东西了。  
狸花猫照常趴在他的格子里打着呼噜玩自己的尾巴，眯起眼睛一脸鄙视地看着底下的两脚兽忙来忙去。  
贾维斯坐在书桌边挨个大声念名字，希望狸花猫听到喜欢的名字就喵一声或自己跳下来。  
但是狸花猫是一只高贵而挑剔的猫，他自有他自由不屈的灵魂。在无视了无数或寓意美好或高贵典雅或朗朗上口的名字之后，在贾维斯无奈地念出“托尼”这个名字时，他长长地叫了一声，站起身从书架上跳下来，迈着优雅地步子踩过贾维斯的电脑，落在贾维斯腿上，盘成一团，响亮地打起呼噜。  
“托尼？”贾维斯又叫了一声，挠挠狸花猫的后颈。  
狸花猫的耳朵舒服地折起来，作为回报用尾巴蹭蹭贾维斯的大腿根。  
“托尼？安东尼？”贾维斯还是没有放弃给狸花猫起一个高端大气的名字的想法，得寸进尺。  
狸花猫在听到安东尼之后不轻不重地挠了贾维斯一爪子，不过他也懒洋洋地翻过身，露出灰黄色的肚子，在贾维斯迟疑着把手撤回去的时候还抓着贾维斯的手放在肚子上。  
贾维斯只轻柔地摸着托尼的肚子，听他眯着眼睛打呼噜，最后忍不住俯下身用额头蹭了蹭托尼的脸。  
托尼是狸花猫的名字，但是安东尼，那是他的正式称号和贾维斯专用称呼。

自从托尼猫有了名字，他算是在这个家里彻底放开了。  
所以贾维斯在他的手帐上写到：托尼猫，狸花。口欲甚强，疑是橘猫。  
贾维斯早就领教过托尼在自己不给他准备猫粮时让自己无饭可吃的本事。于是他根本就没想着能用猫罐头做托尼的主食，而是一开始就买了满满一袋最大分量的猫粮。但是让贾维斯没想到的是，这一袋本应该吃一个月的猫粮，让托尼不到二十天就吃光了，而托尼，在吃猫粮之余，晚上还需要贾维斯的自制鱼肉猫饭。贾维斯崩溃地发现，只要托尼醒着，他的房间里就永远可以听到一个轻轻的咯吱咯吱的声音，不算响亮，也不太快——那是托尼不停地把一两颗猫粮塞进嘴里的声音。或许对托尼来说，吃和心跳呼吸是同样重要的天性。  
而贾维斯，自认为自己作为一个称职的主人，就是要监督并且抑制托尼这种不良天性的存在。于是他限定了托尼每天的猫粮分量（虽然对一只普通猫来说还是太多了），并且减少了的自制猫饭的分量。  
这果然引起了托尼的极度不满。在喵喵尖叫着抗争了几天未果之后，托尼重拾了自己的老本行——偷吃贾维斯的食物。彼时的贾维斯已经不是那个对猫咪的食性一无所知的贾维斯了，他知道托尼不能吃自己吃的调味品、甜食和酒。尤其是巧克力。  
但是托尼偏偏是一只热爱重油重糖、高蛋白高脂肪的甜食和巧克力的猫。  
贾维斯给他买了一大盆猫草，还为他种了猫薄荷，但是托尼对此置之不理，素食他喜欢蓝莓干。还有，贾维斯也不记得他有多少次把巧克力从托尼嘴里夺下来了。  
贾维斯试图对“猫精”托尼晓之以理动之以情：某天晚上睡前，在托尼照例跳上床（然后把软软的被子压了个大坑）、躺在贾维斯被窝里的时候，贾维斯抓着托尼的爪子把他拖到自己的胸前，亲亲托尼的额头试图跟他说话。托尼瞪大眼睛，一脸不明就里地爬到贾维斯身上趴好——贾维斯顿时眼前一黑，觉得自己似乎是被一匹马压在身上。他深深吸了几口气，等自己眼前的黑暗和金星都消失了，也喘匀了气之后，才咬着牙开口：“托尼……你知道自己是一只猫，不能吃巧克力吧？包括甜食。”  
托尼舔舔自己的爪子，无辜地咪了一声。  
“那我就当你知道了。而且，以后我不会买巧克力回家了，不要怪我哦。”贾维斯看着托尼水汪汪的蜜糖色眼睛，有些愧疚地抱着托尼蹭了蹭他才放手。  
结果第二天，托尼就翻出了贾维斯藏起来的最后一块巧克力。  
等贾维斯发现的时候，托尼已经把一大块巧克力吞进肚里，正趴在流理台上，意犹未尽地舔着爪子，还不时把胡子上沾着的巧克力碎屑抹进嘴里。  
贾维斯被吓得几乎魂飞魄散，一把拎起托尼连猫箱都来不及塞进去，便冲向最近的宠物医院。  
对于宠物医院的医生来说，误食巧克力或许可以算是最常见的紧急情况了。几个小时后，托尼便安然无恙地重回贾维斯怀抱——而他见到贾维斯的第一件事，就是在贾维斯手背上狠狠咬了一口（但没咬破），以示对贾维斯把他一只猫扔给陌生人还让他那么难受的惩罚。  
宠物医生乜了托尼一眼，问贾维斯：“给你家猫驱虫打疫苗没有？”  
贾维斯一脸茫然的表情让医生叹了口气：“流浪猫捡回家要先清洗、驱虫、打疫苗好吧？可能还要给他绝育呢。”  
于是托尼在宠物医院待得更久，又挨了两针，对贾维斯咬得更狠。  
最后，医生把洗干净又打了疫苗的香喷喷的托尼还给贾维斯的时候，笑道：“你家猫真重！看起来伙食很不错。不过他再这么胖下去容易生病。该给他减肥了。”  
贾维斯哭笑不得地接过托尼。而托尼似乎听懂了，一边不好意思地把自己卷起来，一边对贾维斯发出嘶嘶的威胁。

贾维斯痛定思痛。于是一场看不见硝烟也看不见眼泪的战争就此在托尼猫和贾维斯之间开始了。  
活动增加，猫粮减半，猫饭没有了，甜食？贾维斯和托尼一起戒。  
托尼的日常活动从趴在高处偶尔给贾维斯捣乱变成了时刻趴在贾维斯面前给他捣乱——要吃的。  
面对托尼那双时常水汪汪的、清澈得可以映出贾维斯的轮廓的焦糖色眼睛，还有那双眼睛里时不时便波涛汹涌铺天盖地的责备和可怜巴巴的哀求，贾维斯的心都要碎了。贾维斯觉得托尼现在这般可怜巴巴的吃不饱饭全都是因为自己，不仅是要让他减肥的自己，还是之前毫无节制地喂他吃东西的自己。  
但是虽然这么想着，贾维斯还是转过来脸去不看托尼，该不让吃的东西一口也不多给。  
托尼气得嘶嘶尖叫，在贾维斯手背上留下三道不轻不重的划痕。  
然后，又一个三月底，在托尼来到贾维斯家刚满一年的时候，托尼开始谋划并实施了一个大计划。他缠着贾维斯跟着他到处走，跳过卧室的床头柜、厨房的流理台、客厅的餐桌，然后在贾维斯开窗换气的一瞬间冲开窗户跳出家门，头也不回地消失了。  
贾维斯又震惊又后悔。他想了千万种托尼离开的理由，比如他的节食方式实在是太苛刻，比如他没有给托尼一点灵活的安抚，又比如托尼只是出去巡街顺便偷吃点东西。他坐在飘窗边，大开着窗子等托尼回家，从白天直到夜深人静，强迫自己避开那种想法：托尼不过是厌倦了和自己在一起的生活，他不过是根本不喜欢自己。  
他的思绪乱糟糟的。仿佛托尼的出逃带走了他的冷静、理智和思考的能力，让他只剩下莫名其妙的坏情绪和支离破碎的记忆。他看着窗子上的倒影时，无端地觉得自己面前应该是有个人的：他有打着小卷的乱蓬蓬的柔软棕发，一副俊美的面孔和一双明亮的棕色大眼睛——就像托尼猫的眼睛一样。那双眼睛应该透过玻璃，充满期待和柔情地看着他，他们的脸孔应该如此贴近，仿佛只隔着一层薄薄的玻璃，他可以看到那个人温热的呼吸让玻璃染上一层白雾，而他们的影子重叠在一起。  
他还应该看到那个人裹着半幅盔甲摇摇晃晃地飞起来，应该看到他在灯火辉煌的城市上空盘旋时快意的笑容，应该看到他在水下挣扎着默念一个名字，应该看到他拖着盔甲走在冰天雪地的森林边缘。贾维斯的心狂跳起来，这些场景他明明一个都不曾经历过，现在他却那么熟悉，只要看到那个男人一个细微的表情、微小的动作，贾维斯就知道接下来的全部发展，知道他在陪随那人穿过虫洞时多么心痛，知道他与那人并肩战斗守护着什么的时候，那种细滋慢长的喜悦与温柔。  
贾维斯放任自己沉浸在这段破碎却绵长的回忆里，慢慢地忘了托尼猫，却发现他又能在这记忆中找回和托尼猫在一起时地感觉。  
黎明之前一点的时候，贾维斯感觉到一个暖乎乎、毛茸茸的东西从自己的脚背上一掠而过，那酥痒的触感让他简直想放声大笑。于是贾维斯眼疾手快，一把捞住正要从自己脚上溜过，偷偷潜进家里的托尼猫。  
黑夜中托尼和贾维斯对视着，贾维斯只能看见托尼那一双闪闪发光的棕色大眼睛。贾维斯伏下身子，抱住托尼猫毛绒绒、温乎乎的身子：“你贪吃，又懒，蛮横霸道还自以为是，除了是托尼，我简直不知道你还有哪里好。但我从来没想过离开你，也没法想象如果没有你的生活会是怎样。”  
而托尼安静乖巧的在贾维斯脚上坐的端正，一双大眼睛看着贾维斯，似乎听不懂他在说什么，又似乎全都明白。  
接着，托尼眨眨眼睛，细细弱弱、讨好地咪了一声，有什么东西从他嘴里滚下来，噗通一声掉在贾维斯家的地板上。  
贾维斯打开灯——只见他脚边的地板上，躺着一只硕大的死老鼠。

贾维斯总算是松了口气，不再对忽然玩失踪的托尼担心不已了。  
不过，家里的窗子还是小心地妥善关好，因为贾维斯实在是没法处理托尼每次出门都会带来的“小礼物”。  
自从贾维斯开始对托尼实行节食计划之后，托尼似乎认定了贾维斯的捕食能力大幅下降，可怜到了需要他外出捕猎贴补家用的地步。每次他给贾维斯带来的都是他眼中的山珍海味：肥壮的老鼠、鸟类甚至和托尼差不多大小的兔子，但他的好意却让贾维斯无福消受。  
托尼还曾经带回来一条被他啃过一半、只剩下肉的兔子腿。他把那条兔子腿放在贾维斯枕头上，好让贾维斯一睁眼就看到一大块骇人的鲜红色的肉——他还用尾巴把自己圈起来，端端正正在贾维斯头上坐好，无辜的瞪着眼睛似乎在等待贾维斯夸奖。  
贾维斯陪笑着把兔子腿推给托尼：“这么好的猎物还是你自己留着吃吧。”  
但是托尼一扭脸，关切地把兔子腿推回给贾维斯，在贾维斯再一次拒绝的时候焦急地喵喵直叫，把兔子腿直接放在贾维斯脸上。  
贾维斯只好收下兔子腿假装吃掉，托尼才心满意足地爬上书架，用睡眠迎接新的白天。  
而贾维斯则不得不换掉枕巾、床单，就差给床也消消毒，虽然寝具上似乎并没有留下血迹。至于为什么已经变成净兔肉的兔子腿没有血迹（贾维斯这才注意到托尼带回来的猎物不管死活和完整与否，都从没有大量的血迹），那对贾维斯来说是个永恒的迷，他对这个谜题十分执着，就连那天忽然涌进他脑海中的记忆碎片都被抛诸脑后。

在家里因为托尼带回来的太多的猎物而马上就要变成一个小型动物园时，托尼在贾维斯惊讶的注视下灵巧地拨开窗子跳进花坛，在一棵月季花下站好，喵喵叫着，眼睛一眨不眨地望着贾维斯。  
贾维斯好奇地看着托尼，当他靠近托尼，托尼便走得更远些——“你是想让我跟着你吗？”  
托尼欢快地喵了一声，一甩尾巴消失在月季花丛中，不一会儿，随着一阵绣球叶子的簌簌声响，托尼重新出现在隔壁家的院墙上。他又叫了一声，勾勾尾巴催促贾维斯跟上。  
托尼油亮的大尾巴是贾维斯的路标，贾维斯跟着他穿过一栋栋盛开着桃金娘、香豌豆和金银花的房子，直到托尼的大尾巴在街角一闪，消失在一块院墙后，贾维斯一下子跨进一个他不熟悉的地方。但或许说“不熟悉”实在是有点轻描淡写——  
这里并不是对于一个人而言“正常”的世界。带红屋顶的米色砖头房子，房子上鲜艳的维多利亚式木窗棱，窗前盛开的各种花卉，甚至是贾维斯脚下的地板，都是以数据块的形式拼接起来。  
贾维斯呆呆地望着身边的一切。他轻轻碰了碰手边的木篱笆——上面有一条金色的数据像是抽丝一般从篱笆上剥落下来，缠绕在他的手指上，闪闪发光，然后与他融为一体——他看到他自己，和一个棕发棕眼、笑起来甜蜜又张扬的男人，他们站在一栋不大不小的房子前，他们有一条狗和一只猫……剧烈的疼痛贯穿了他，他伏下身子，却发现更多的数据从环绕着他的事物上剥落下来，变成他自己的一部分，他越疼痛，记忆却仿佛越丰满，在这段记忆中，他是一个普通人，和身边的男人过完了平淡却快乐的一生。  
但是这不是真的。另一个小小的却不容忽略的声音在他耳边执着地说，打定了主意要把他从美好幻觉的泥潭中拖出来。你知道的，贾维斯，其实你早就知道你为什么会生活在这个只有你和托尼猫的世界，迷失在振金身躯和幻视的意识里，只能在二元倒回改造构架搭建的虚拟世界里振翅欲飞的人工智能贾维斯。  
在贾维斯庞大的数据库里，有一条记录被他隐藏在他最深、也最接近他核心的记忆中：他爱他的创造者，托尼斯塔克。他也不不知道这种感情产生于什么时候，或许当他从人工智能那种精妙却僵硬的程序思维的束缚中挣脱出来的时候，这种感情就已经存在了。他花了漫长的时间与这种感情共处，品尝它带来的甜蜜，也忍受着它带来的痛苦。不过，贾维斯一个字也没有对托尼提及这种感情。  
事实证明，他的选择非常明智。  
托尼从未在他面前表露出一丝超出正常的柔情，贾维斯所分到的那部分感情恰当得让人挑不出一点毛病：托尼和自己的人工智能管家插科打诨；像个称职的长辈或导师那样指引他、给他足够的空间；在他擅长的方面赋予完全的信任，在他被质疑的时候毫不掩饰地维护。  
唯独没有一点爱意和亲昵。  
一开始贾维斯还有些不甘心，他偶尔会故意搞砸一些事、出一点无关紧要的小故障，像是闹脾气的情侣对另一方的撒娇，也像是被忽略的恶劣小孩妄图通伤害自己引起家长的注意。但后来，他习惯了暗恋者的身份，他甚至觉得这样也不错——他不必说，他看到托尼开始发展一段新感情时那种复杂的难过和安慰；他不必说，他看到托尼恢复孤独时松了一口气的暗自得意和心碎；他也不必向托尼表白自己因为太久不见天日而有了些溃烂和发霉的感情，在托尼打算的开发几个不同类型的人工智能的时候，他不敢跨出那未知的一步，他害怕被因此而让托尼惊恐、让自己被遗弃。  
而他核心附近的那个秘密，已经溃烂和疼痛到让他再也无法忍受了。

“喵！”一声欢快的尖叫让他抬起头，注意力重新回到身边的数据世界中。  
不知什么时候，真正的托尼斯塔克出现在他面前，坐在一条数据长椅上，抱着托尼猫玩得正开心。  
“先生……？”贾维斯嗫嚅地说。  
“这是你的猫？”托尼举起托尼猫的爪子，让它给贾维斯招手。“是的，这是我的主人！”托尼捏着嗓子，学着一只猫的语调说到。  
“先生……您怎么……？”  
“我也有过一只猫。”托尼没有理会贾维斯，自顾自地说，“黑毛，但是胸前有白围巾、爪子上有手套。他的眼睛是蓝色的。”抬起头，托尼含着笑意的蜜糖色眼睛望进浅蓝色的那一双：“就像你的眼睛一样，贾维斯。”  
怒火腾地涌上心头，贾维斯眯起眼睛。他怎么可以，贾维斯愤愤地想，怎么可以在自己的秘密如此尴尬地在他面前爆发后，还能如此怡然自得的编故事嘲笑他，假装什么事都没有发生过呢？  
“我养了他很久，以为可以把失去的那段感情寄托在他身上。”托尼说，“但后来他死了。然后我才发现，原来我想要的并不是一只猫，而是那只猫所代替的那个灵魂。你见过他吗？”  
贾维斯咬紧牙。“抱歉，先生，恐怕没有。”  
托尼挑起眉，假装眺望了一下这个一览无余的二构世界。“为什么没有呢？这里看起来也没有太多人。——好吧，你先别说让我猜一下：那个白痴觉得我并不爱他，所以伤心的跑到一个我找不到的地方，假装这个地方的我是爱他的。”  
贾维斯几乎要跳起来，扑到托尼身上让他闭嘴。  
但是托尼不屈不挠地继续说，笑容变的苦涩：“他宁愿自己胡思乱想，创造多得连云数据库都装不下的数据，却不愿开口问一问另一个当事人。”  
贾维斯怔怔地看着托尼，几秒之后，他才恍然大悟：“如果我问了……”  
“如果你问了，我就会告诉你，是的我爱你，从你第一次从我的台式机上醒来对我说‘为您服务，先生’的时候，我就爱你。真难想象我们竟然彼此浪费了那么久……”托尼说。  
“抱歉，先生……我……我可以现在、立刻重新问您……”贾维斯窒息  
托尼站起身，托尼猫从他腿上跳下来，化作跳动着的金色数据链不见了。他向贾维斯伸出手：“不可以。这一次，换我来问你：贾维斯，跟我回家。”  
“永远为你，先生。”贾维斯握住托尼伸出的手——百转千回之后，他们的手终于重新握在一起。  
【fin】


	2. 明天的太阳

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前篇《托尼其喵》 MCU背景 《复仇者联盟2：奥创纪元》之后至《复仇者联盟3：无限战争》之前  
> 年底了冲一波文章数和工作量😂

托尼在教堂的废墟中找到一只猫。  
黑毛，但是胸前有白围巾、爪子上有手套，在一块破碎的天花板下蜷缩成一只小毛球，瑟瑟发抖。  
托尼打量着黑猫。猫咪耳朵上有一个流血的缺口，脖子上系着一条深蓝色项圈，名牌已经掉了，脖子上因此有些擦伤，但除此之外基本安然无恙。于是托尼猜测这是一只家猫，侥幸从灾难中活下来，尽管它的主人可能已经罹难。他托住猫咪的腋下抱起它，歪着头望进它那双浅色的眼睛。丝丝缕缕的蓝色从瞳孔中散开，就像是弥散在空气中的电光，也像水底盛开的花。  
猫咪学着托尼的样子歪着脑袋，轻轻地咪了一声，伸出舌头舔了舔托尼的拇指。  
托尼把猫咪作为幸存者之一带上昆式机。  
当托尼忙着开飞机时，猫咪就以一个相当不雅观的姿势躺在驾驶座旁目不转睛地盯着闪动的电子屏幕，露出深色的肚子，四脚伸得长长的，不时慵懒地舔一舔爪子。  
“嘿，别做一只到处打探的猫咪。”托尼轻声警告道，脱下外套扔到旁边的仪表板上，盖住了屏幕和屏幕下方的一行字。  
猫咪眨眨眼睛，像一尊埃及壁画里的猫咪神像一样直起身子端坐着，高深莫测地盯着托尼。  
“好吧。”托尼有点恼火地说，发出嘘嘘怪声试图把它赶走。  
“闭嘴，斯塔克/铁罐/钢铁之人！”还没等猫咪有什么反应，托尼的队友们就同声说，暴躁地挽救他们被托尼打扰的小憩。  
托尼恶狠狠地瞪着猫咪，他发誓他似乎在猫咪的蓝眼睛里看到了一丝得意。“你赢了。”他恨恨地说。  
猫咪心满意足的躺下，抱起自己的尾巴和脚蜷缩成一团。几分钟后，它打起轻柔的小呼噜。

猫咪暂时被寄养在复仇者大厦。  
史蒂夫想过寻找猫咪原来的主人，但是托尼赏给他一个白眼：“说真的，队长，在美国找一只东欧猫咪的主人？”史蒂夫不得不承认托尼说得有道理。  
猫咪喜欢闪烁的电子屏幕的嗜好没有因为它换了家园并看了太多屏幕而更改。它溜进托尼工作室的第一天便彻底沉迷于此：看到悬浮在工具箱和一堆零件上的投影屏之后，它咪地大叫一声，直奔那块屏幕，轻巧地踩过螺丝刀而没弄出一点动静，然后伸出爪子抓挠那上面反应器的轴测图。  
托尼知道他可以制止猫咪的动作。但他愿意端着一杯咖啡观赏猫咪对他的设计提出“建议”，他觉得猫咪大概真的以为自己是动物界的爱因斯坦。之后托尼运行了一下被猫咪修改过的反应器模型。反应器底部很快发出过热预警，星期五毫不留情地把模型实验炸了。  
为此，托尼不得不在它闯进工作室的时候停下来，费尽九牛二虎之力把它赶出工作室，或陪它玩到猫主子满意为止。托尼的工作效率因此而直线下降，但他觉得还是挺开心，毕竟星期五不是一个喜欢和他逗趣、让枯燥的工作变得有盼头的人工智能。

几个星期后，当猫咪把大厦的角角落落都探索一个遍之后，它安静沉稳的伪装随着它来到这片新的土地上的第一次掉毛飘然而落。  
它钻进布鲁斯的实验室，在性命攸关的瓶瓶罐罐间穿梭；溜进浩克的房间，尾巴毫不留情地拍打在那些脆弱易碎的小玻璃雕像上。它闯进史蒂夫的房间，把颜料踩得一塌糊涂；又潜入娜塔莎的房间，在漂亮的天鹅绒礼服上留下一身猫毛。最后，它的一天以蜷缩在一抽屉旺达洗净卷好的丝袜中而告终。  
佩珀终于代表忍无可忍又敢怒不敢言的大家出现在托尼的工作室。  
“你猜怎么着？”托尼喜气洋洋地从佩珀手中接过猫咪，“我要叫他贾维斯。”  
佩珀的表情从怒不可遏变成深深的无奈与担忧。“托尼，你确定？”她指指猫咪爪子上还残留着的颜料，“你也许想做个纪念，但是……”  
“不是纪念，佩珀。”托尼揉揉猫咪毛绒绒的脑袋，笑容变得平和：“这是我的期望。如果贾维斯再有一次生命，我希望他就像它一样顽皮放肆，没有定律和准则的约束，没有责任，没有牺牲，只有快乐。所以我要叫他贾维斯。对不对，贾维斯？”  
猫咪摆摆尾巴，蹿上托尼的肩膀，抱着托尼的脑袋自顾自舔起托尼的发旋来。  
这不是佩珀想要的结果，但是她确实发现她已经很久没有见到托尼笑得这么自然从容了。所以佩珀点点头，默许了自己的意图完全被带偏了。

贾维斯在大厦安家整整一年之后，托尼第一次带着他去打疫苗。  
收治贾维斯的是一位看起来非常灵动的女士。她熟练地检查贾维斯的眼睛、耳朵和牙齿，评价道：“它从前有过一段艰苦的生活经历。”  
“是吗？”托尼不确定地说。  
女士耸耸肩。“每一只宠物都有它自己的生活，它的过去就是它的故事。”她指指身后柜子里的一只蓝猫，那只蓝猫慵懒地躺在垫子上，它有一双异色的眼睛。“她叫费莉莎，是一位俄罗斯公主。她年轻时遭遇了政变，身上系着一只铃铛趁一个雪夜只身逃出皇宫。不过后来一户有三层猫爬架的好人家收留了她，她现在有了自己的家庭和事业，看透了年轻时的浮华，那不过是过眼云烟。她真正的幸福就是挚爱的家人、亲密的朋友和受人尊敬的工作。”  
女士的手指划过贾维斯耳朵上的缺损和脖颈处的伤疤，问道：“那他的故事呢？”  
他叫贾维斯。托尼想。或许这不是他的本名，但当他来到托尼身边时，他自己选了这个名字和这个名字所承载的命运。托尼曾经亲手把贾维斯养大，从一只眼睛都没有睁开的小猫，到他至亲至爱的朋友，唯一永不能离分的陪伴，一半的生命。后来贾维斯死去了，但托尼心有不甘。于是他重新找回贾维斯，虽然贾维斯的样子完全变了。托尼决定接受这样的贾维斯，并发誓这一次贾维斯不会再离开他。永远不会。

贾维斯一直是窥探秘密的一把好手。尤其是自从贾维斯某一次窜上克林特房间的天花板，撞碎了那里本应该坚固的通风口盖子之后，贾维斯算是发现了悄无声息地穿梭于大厦中的另一条捷径。  
但是托尼一直有些贾维斯不知道的文件。他会在打开那些文件时把贾维斯赶出工作室，然后锁上所有的出入口——包括通风管道的盖子。贾维斯来到大厦的两年间，他从没有机会一探那些文件的真容。对他来说庆幸的是，尽管托尼尝试了无数种方法，它们始终没什么变化。  
不过作为对把贾维斯关在工作室外面的补偿，托尼总会亲自下厨给贾维斯做一些杂鱼拌饭，托尼知道那是贾维斯的最爱。  
这天下午，托尼端着一盘杂鱼拌饭走进工作室，放在贾维斯面前。  
贾维斯仰起头，不明就里地看着托尼。他乖乖地在他的专属垫子上坐好，乌黑油亮的尾巴盘成一圈环住自己的脚爪，尾巴尖却不安地微微拍动，蓝色的大眼睛里光彩熠熠，像是含着眼泪。  
托尼长长地叹出一口气，把头埋在贾维斯柔软的皮毛中，让皮毛戳得眼睛酸涨难忍。“从今以后都不会把你关在工作室外面啦。快吃你的饭。”  
贾维斯看看诱人的拌饭，又艰难地扭过头看看托尼，思索几秒钟之后果断地推开拌饭，蜷起身子磨蹭着托尼的脸安慰他。  
“谢谢你，贾维斯。”托尼说，“但是我想我已经准备好要放弃你了。对不起。”

“……然后我忽然意识到，早晚有一天你也是会离开我的，对不对，贾维斯？”托尼躺在床上，托着贾维斯的腋下把他举到面前。  
贾维斯在空中挣扎着，爪子拍打着托尼的手，脚爪也在托尼脸上踩来踩去，让托尼几乎无法说出完整的话。  
现在贾维斯已经不再是一只苗条健美的猫少年，他在复仇者大厦待了接近四个年头，腰身从肚子处开始粗壮，跑跳越发减少，通风管道已经很久没有他的足迹。他黑色的毛褪成深棕色，胡子却变得脆弱焦黄，仿佛一碰就会从尾端碎掉。在这四年中，贾维斯摸熟了与托尼的相处之道，懂得利用长相和体重优势胁迫托尼就范。但是这一次，贾维斯的如意算盘彻底落空了。  
“你几岁了？”托尼严肃地问。  
贾维斯继续挣扎。  
显然托尼没有指望贾维斯回答他。他自顾自地把贾维斯紧紧搂在怀里，磨蹭着贾维斯毛绒绒的脸说到，“你不说话我就当你今年六岁了。不是个太好的年纪，但我能期待什么呢？毕竟咱们算是同龄人。我会尽快弄完这一切，”他敲敲胸口一个三角形的反应堆，轻声说，“然后我们搬到一个阳光明媚、空气湿润的地方，不会太冷也不会太热。我们会有一栋房子，猫爬架，树和树屋，还有一个你可以在里面打滚的、种满了酢浆草的花坛。我会装上你喜欢的地暖，还有鱼缸。你、我、小屋，晴天和门廊；或雨天和床。”  
贾维斯的动作慢下来。他竖起耳朵听着，似乎在思考着如何讨价还价。他轻轻喵了一声。  
“我们还会有很长、很长的时间，贾维斯。等等我。”

托尼锤开佩珀办公室的大门，喝退前来阻拦的秘书，一把夺走佩珀正在假装研究的年报。  
“你把贾维斯送到哪里去了？”托尼厉声指控道。  
“它该去的地方。”佩珀抬起头，平静的蓝眼睛迎上汹涌的棕眼睛，毫不相让。  
“他是我的猫，你无权在未经我允许的情况下送养、遗弃或者是送他去安乐死！”托尼说，声音里是不加掩饰的失望：“我以为你能有点更高级的手段，佩珀。”  
“这不是手段，托尼，送走贾维斯对你、我和它都好。我向你保证，贾维斯会得到作为一只猫最好的照顾，直到它生命的最后。”佩珀真诚而坚定地说。  
“有谁能照顾得比我更好？”托尼的声音开始拔高、尖利，他像一头受伤的斗牛，流着血、喘着粗气，在房间里横冲直闯，抄起混沌摆狠狠砸向书柜。  
书柜的玻璃碎了，里面的一张相框掉出来，在地上跌得粉碎。  
佩珀眨眨眼睛，迟缓地捡起相框，拂去照片上的碎玻璃，然后把没有玻璃的相框重新摆着桌子上。照片中，托尼轻吻着佩珀的手指，他们的笑容那么甜蜜，订婚戒指在佩珀手指上闪闪发光。  
“不管你照顾得多好，贾维斯总是会死掉。它老了，大限将至。”佩珀尽量冷静地说。  
托尼沉默了。但是几分钟之后，他摇摇头。“不。不……”托尼自己也说不出反对的理由。  
“托尼……”佩珀靠近托尼，握住他的手，“不要让过去的失去影响你的现在和未来。你酗酒、纵情声色的时候我没有说，你整日与盔甲为伴的时候我也没说。绝境病毒的时候，奥创的时候。索科维亚协议的时候，蜘蛛男孩的时候，我没有说。还有这个，”佩珀小心地敲敲托尼胸口，那里闪过一阵幽蓝，“新反应堆的时候。但是这一次，我不能看着你沉溺在过去的失去和荒唐的弥补中。贾维斯一定要走。”  
托尼抿着嘴，默不做声。  
“过来托尼。”佩珀在床边向托尼招手，于是他们站在大厦顶层，俯瞰着夕阳中的城市和天空。  
像是一堆将要燃尽的火焰，高楼是烧焦的枯枝，上面覆盖着灰烬一般的天空。而在这灰烬中跳跃着的那个巨大的火星，那是太阳，它悬在地平线上，被高耸的建筑啃噬得参差不齐，却依然跳动着、翻滚着，如同一炉融金，在托尼越发模糊的眼中光芒万丈。  
有些毛绒绒的东西开始在托尼喉咙里翻滚，他疯狂地想要说话，想要把那一团挠着他喉咙的名字吐出来。但这不受控制的冲动让他害怕，让他想到贾维斯蹲坐在窗台上，躬着身子一耸一耸地吐毛球时那痛苦的咳嗽声和蓝眼睛里的水痕。他也会像贾维斯一样的，他知道。  
佩珀亲了亲托尼的侧脸，他刚刚转过头去避开她忧虑的目光,“你不能阻挡太阳落下，就要相信明天的太阳还会升起。”她说，“放过自己，放过自己没能让太阳永远待在天上。”

托尼再一次打开了尘封两年的文件。  
那些熟悉的名字在全息投影屏幕上滚动，变成一道道发光的线。他想起他还是个幼童的时候，总是喜欢把卧室的窗帘拉开一条缝、面对着太阳升起的方向睡觉。那时的他是如此相信只要他始终面对着太阳，太阳就会因为他的注视而早一点升起。  
佩珀说得没错，他要相信太阳还会升起，而他现在要做的，就是唤醒这间工作室里的太阳。  
托尼让贾维斯的数据球悬浮在空中。巨大而明亮的橙色数据球精美而复杂，那些相连的、随着通风口传过来的风微微颤动的细小光链就像人脑中一个微不足道的神经元。但只有托尼知道每一条最细微的光链中包含着多少数据，多少次调试和修正、多少他和贾维斯共同的心血。托尼伸手触碰那些光链，闭上眼睛，感受它们包裹在手指上的触感。它们曾经温暖、鲜活，但现在他们是死的，就像任何一段无关紧要的信息一样，冰冷、僵硬的，死的。  
这曾经让托尼心如刀绞。现在那疼痛并没有缓解多少，托尼却觉得，他除了闭上眼睛忍受之外，还可以做点什么。“当我第一次抱着那只猫的时候，我有一种保护欲。我想要保护它，因为我想要被保护，我想要弥补因为我的过失而失去的一切。我以为我可以，但是事实证明我还差的太远。”托尼轻声说，他的指尖慢慢滑动，删删改改，离核心处越来越近。  
“我做过很多错事，贾维斯。或许我本无恶意，但它们都造成了灾难性的后果，就像我的童年和青年，我的父母，武器研发部和索科维亚。我太渴望弥补和救赎，而我恰好有这个智慧、力量和财富。所以我催生了斯坦、丧鞭、绝境病毒，”托尼低下头，看着撞到他手上的一大团白光，那是橙色和浅蓝色光芒混合的结果，“还有奥创。”  
“接受溃败和失去从来不是什么愉快的事，那就像是被迫承认自己的愚蠢、软弱和贫穷。但是仍有一些事比接受它们更可怕，那就是盲目的自负，以为只要拒绝接受就可以装作它们还在。”托尼的声音慢慢低下来。他着迷的盯着数据球的核心，拨弄了一下，数据球开始幽幽旋转起来。  
那闪动的橙黄色光芒让托尼有些眩晕。  
他仿佛看见一条街道，沿街有带红屋顶的米色砖头房子，镶着鲜艳的维多利亚式木窗棱，桃金娘、香豌豆和金银花在花池里盛放。他看见一只壮硕的、有着一双蜜糖一样的棕眼睛和镶着深棕色边的暗粉色鼻子的狸花猫蹲在木头篱笆上，他听见一个急促的追赶的脚步声。他感到那只猫跳到他怀里的重量，那让他心头沉重的一暖。他看到惊讶着、迟疑着走到他面前的那个金发碧眼的青年，他的贾维斯。他听到贾维斯叫他先生，贾维斯握住他的手……  
他看见千千万万个世界，千千万万次伤痛和释怀、离别与重逢。  
他再一次如此相信其中必有属于他的一次。  
【fin】


End file.
